In the field of electrical connectors, frequently it is desired to interconnect a group of insulated conductor wires or cables with a common connector receptacle. In the interests of reducing labor factors and otherwise effecting economics, it is desired to perform the steps of making such connectors and interconnecting them with their associated cables as fully automatically as possible. In the past it has been a practice to affix individual connector members to the ends of insulated wires by means of crimping tabs applied to the outside of the insulation of each such wire and crimping tabs bearing upon the conductor portion. The multiplicity of such assemblages can then be inserted into a connector block having a multiplicity of receptacle apertures therefor. The labor, time and cost for effecting connection by this means have proved to be so high that attempts have been made to perfect means for more fully automating the production of such "gang" connectors and the harnesses with which they usually are associated.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide means for affixing connectors to a multiplicity of insulated conductors.
Another object of this invention is to achieve such results using methods and apparatus which are susceptible to subtantial automation.
Another object of this invention is to provide apparatus and methods for achieving the foregoing objectives which will be inexpensive and reliable.